Pour Eri
by Ilunae
Summary: Eri était toujours contente de recevoir la visite de Lemillion ou de Deku.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Eri était toujours contente de recevoir la visite de Lemillion ou de Deku. Ils n'étaient pas que ses sauveurs. Ils étaient aussi très gentils avec elle et, venaient la voir souvent pour jouer avec elle.

Parfois, ils venaient avec d'autres de leurs camarades de Yuei. Elle avait eu l'occasion de parler avec ceux qui avaient fait partie de la mission pour la sauver, ainsi que les autres élèves de la classe de Deku. Ils étaient tous aussi très gentils avec elle.

Elle ne fut donc pas surprise quand Deku vint la voir ce matin-là avec l'un de ses amis. Pour cette fois, il était venu avec son ami d'enfance, Kacchan. Elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu mais, Deku lui en avait tellement parlé qu'elle avait l'impression de tout connaître de lui.

Elle aimait beaucoup quand Deku parlait de Kacchan. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un qui comptait autant pour lui. Elle espérait qu'elle aurait quelqu'un comme cela à ses côtés, quand elle serait plus grande.

Kacchan faisait souvent la tête et était un peu grognon mais, elle savait qu'il n'était pas méchant. Il acceptait de jouer avec elle quand il venait la voir. De toute façon, si Deku l'aimait autant, il ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

Elle alla donc vers eux avec un grand sourire.

"Deku-san ! Kacchan-san !"

"'lut la licorne !"

Deku se baissa pour la regarder.

"Bonjour, Eri-chan ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Très bien ! Je suis contente de vous voir !"

"Je suis content moi aussi ! Ça te dirais te passer la journée avec nous ?"

"Oui, on va où ?"

"C'est une surprise !"

Eri écarquilla les yeux. Elle se demandait bien où ils allaient l'emmener. Elle suivit donc les deux adolescents d'un pas pressé. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cours de l'école.

Là, elle vit que tous leurs autres camarades de classe étaient présents. Plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent vers elle.

"Bonjour Eri-chan !" dit Uraraka en s'abaissant à sa hauteur. "On t'a préparé une petite surprise !"

"On espère que ça te plaira !" fit Yaoyorozu en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent de nouveau. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une surprise. Elle ne doutait pas que cela allait lui plaire. Elle était déjà contente de passer la journée avec les élèves de Monsieur Aizawa.

Le petit groupe l'accompagna pour lui montrer ce que tout le monde avait préparé. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient sorti plusieurs tables sur lesquelles, il y avait de la nourriture ou des paquets.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?" décida elle de demander.

"Tu n'as qu'à les ouvrir pour voir !" lui répondit Ojiro. "Ils sont tous pour toi !"

Eri resta bouche bée pendant près d'une minute. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient décidé de lui faire des cadeaux. Ils n'avaient pas été obligés de faire cela pour elle.

Elle retrouva ses esprits et, alla déballer ses cadeaux avec l'aide des adolescents. Elle trouva dedans plusieurs peluches d'animaux, des poupées et de nouveaux vêtements.

Après cela, ils la conduisirent à une autre table où il y avait des gâteaux.

"Je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais, j'en ai donc fait plusieurs !" lui expliqua Satou. "Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux !"

"Fais quand même attention à ne pas trop en manger !" lui dit Iida en prenant un air sérieux. "On ne voudrait pas que tu tombes malade !"

Eri demanda une part de gâteau à la fraise. Après avoir manger, elle alla avec le groupe qui lui avait préparé plusieurs petits jeux. Kouda la fit jouer un peu avec Yuwai, son lapin.

Un peu plus tard, Todoroki vint la voir.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais faire du toboggan ?"

La petite fille regarda autour d'elle.

"Mais, il n'y a pas de toboggan !"

"Je peux t'en faire un si tu veux !"

"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, oui !"

Todoroki lui fit un petit sourire avant de faire apparaître un grand toboggan en glace sous ses yeux.

"Waou !"

"Whaaa ! Trop cool, mec !" fit Kaminari en se dirigeant vers le toboggan. "Moi aussi, je veux en faire !"

Kirishima arriva à son tour.

"Moi aussi !"

Todoroki fit passer Eri en premier mais, laissa monter ses deux camarades après. Elle put faire plusieurs tours.

"On espère que tu t'es bien amusée, Eri-chan !" fit Deku une fois qu'il l'eut ramenée chez Monsieur Aizawa.

"Oui, beaucoup !"

Cela avait été une bonne journée. Elle avait pu parler avec tout le monde dans la classe et avait reçu de magnifiques cadeaux. Elle ne savait pas si elle méritait tout ça.

"Tant mieux !" dit Kacchan. "On refera ça une autre fois alors !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr, Eri-chan !"

Elle leur fit un grand sourire. Elle ne savait pas quand ils auraient le temps de refaire ça mais, elle avait hâte d'y être.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
